


pact

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [18]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, First Time, Power Imbalance, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Qi'ra's gotten very good at seducing powerful men; it's how she survives. Maul doesn't know what hit him.(Kinktober, Day 18: Bloodplay)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Qi'ra
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	pact

**Author's Note:**

> words don't really make coherent sense to me right now so I hope this isn't terrible! who knows :-|

The first time Qi'ra touched Maul's skin, he looked so startled that it nearly broke her heart.

She had expected him to be like Dryden Vos, who had women and men at his beck and call, willingly or not. She had known he was interested in her; that was clear enough from his unspoken signs, from the way he didn't want to let her out of his sight. The way he diverged into personal topics on a visit that should have been for business, disjointedly pouring out his life story and the ways that the Jedi and Sith alike had wronged him, as if he needed her to care.

He was not unattractive in his strange way, leanly muscular and darkly radiant with power, covered in those elaborate tattoos. But she had expected him to order her to please him, serene in the knowledge that he could have her or anything else. Playing along would be her first step, and the really essential part, worming her way into his emotions and making herself indispensible, would come afterwards. Qi'ra had made the first move only because she was tired of waiting for him to get around to it.

She hadn't expected it to be like _this._

The startled expression lasted only a moment, and then he narrowed his eyes. "Oh," he said, peering at her like she was some new strategic route that had just been uncovered.

Qi'ra kept her hand on his arm. She could not falter now. She could not dangle this in front of a man like him and snatch it away again. She took a step closer; he could have embraced her if he chose. "Is this what you want, Lord Maul?"

Longing showed plainly in his face, but he bit down on it, frustrated. He gestured to his metal legs, to the way his body disappeared into prosthetic machinery at the waist. She had known about that since their first long-distance conversation. "You must know better than to offer. You see what's been left of me. How can I-?"

"Ssh." She felt a strange rush of power; he was so much more vulnerable than she'd thought. She dared to put a fingertip to his lips. Men always forgot they had hands and mouths. "It will work. I'll show you what to do."

There was mental agony on his face. "But do you even want-"

Force help her, she did.

She silenced him with a hard kiss.

Maul didn't seem to know how to kiss. He froze for several seconds, breathing through his nose. But then he pushed back, clumsily, pulling her close in desperation. Qi'ra could work with this. He moved his mouth at random at first, but his technique improved quickly - when he got something right, he could tell. Qi'ra wasn't sure if that was the Force, or if he only had more reason to pay attention than most.

Qi'ra touched him wherever she could - he was clearly touch-starved, after all. She snuck her hands into the loose folds of his robe and placed her palms flat against him - above the waist, where he was still flesh and blood, where he could actually feel her. She let her hands rove slowly, giving him time to savor it as they kissed.

His hands were busy all over her, too. Stars, he was strong. They stumbled around the room, unwilling to come up for air long enough to see where they were going, and he shoved her against the lair's wall. It was technically a cave, though he'd made it comfortable enough inside, and the stone pressed rough and uneven against her back.

Qi'ra knew, of course, that this wasn't about her. It was about years and years of pent-up longing for things Maul thought he couldn't have. Any other presentable woman, taking the same actions, would have had the same effect - and likely not only women. That didn't matter. She had time, and she had skill; she could _make_ it be about her.

She clawed her fingertips into Maul's skin, pressing harder. He bit her lips, frantic. One hand was tight around her waist; the other burrowed for her breast, fumbling with the material of her travel dress, and only when he heard it tearing did Maul draw back with a gasp.

"You're just a human," he said, desire and fear and anguish all at war on his face. "I'll hurt you."

"Do I look delicate to you?" she answered, reaching up daringly to touch his horns.

She'd meant to grab him by them, to show her own strength - Qi'ra wasn't supernaturally gifted like him, but she was well-trained, and people always underestimated her. But she hadn't expected the horns to be sharp at the tips. She felt a small, pricking pain as she tightened her grip, and she pulled away.

Blood welled along her fingers, dots of bright red, as surely as if she'd closed them around a razor.

On some impulse - maybe only because she knew she couldn't be seen backing down - she offered them to him.

"Here," she said, raising her fingers to his lips again. "Lord Maul, I'm not afraid of pain."

"You don't know what you're doing," he whispered.

But then he lunged.

He took both her bleeding fingers in his mouth, to the knuckle, running his tongue over the tiny wounds. It stung, but Qi'ra liked that tongue. She was going to put it to good use later.

He pulled back, and then he absently reached up and cut his own hand on himself. Symmetrically, he offered it to her, beading with red droplets that barely showed up against the red of his skin.

Was this some kind of Dathomirian ritual, with some meaning Qi'ra didn't understand? A pact they were making between themselves? But it was too late to back out now.

She let Maul put his fingers in her mouth, and she sucked at them. His blood tasted just like human blood: copper and salt. The face he made, as she ran her tongue along his fingertips, was worth every other frightening part of this. He needed her so deeply, so nakedly; it almost didn't matter that he still had clothes on. She had stripped him bare.

Her own fingers were still bleeding, leaving a small red smear along his robes where she grasped him.

"Show me," he whispered, withdrawing his fingers, He pressed close to her again, leaning into her hands, the flat of his forehead resting against hers. He was taller than her, and the heat of his upper body was like a red sun. "Please."

*

She showed him what to do. He was a quick study, and virtually tireless. Qi'ra had worried that perhaps he wouldn't feel satisfied, but all she had to do was keep touching him, let his naked skin press against hers, keep him supplied with instructions. He did not breathe a word of complaint. And after what felt like hours of guiding his fingers inside her, grasping his horned face between her thighs, pressing and grinding up against him, reaching her peak again and again - after all this, her own strength began to fade. Her eyes drifted half-closed wanting sleep, and Maul didn't complain about that, either. He only pulled her close in the modest black cot that was apparently his bed here, locked her up in his strong tattooed arms, and pulled his threadbare excuse for a pillow up under them both. The mastermind behind literally all of the galaxy's organized crime ought to have a better bed, Qi'ra thought. He ought to live in luxury. She would do something about that.

At some point, the tension and some of the need had bled out of him. He relaxed against her now in a way he had not before, as sleepy as she was.

"You'd better hope," Maul murmured, tracing his fingertips along her upper arm, "that you never betray me." There was still a smudge of dried blood there, from some earlier part of the act.

Qi'ra smiled dryly and closed her eyes. She was used to being spoken to this way.

Her real work here, the daily challenge of working with Maul and _keeping_ his favor, had only begun.


End file.
